Shyvana/Strategy
Skill Usage * strength comes from her innate durability from and her high mixed damage output, AoE, and utility from and , along with her ability to duel effectively with and . However, she lacks hard CC and is prone to being kited. * With good positioning and timing, can massively extend the duration of . By hitting three targets, it generates enough fury to stay in dragon form for another two seconds. * is a great turret pushing tool, as it allows you roughly three auto-attacks worth of damage in the time space of ~0.8. (taking into account attack animation time and casting time) * Use to chase down or flee from enemies, as it grants bonus movement speed. ** provides the largest bonus movement speed at the start of the ability. Activating it gives a quick burst of speed that can be used to juke skillshots and enemies. * is an excellent peeling ability, if you see a key member of your team (an ADC or APC) starting to get focused, use the dash the knock the enemies off while giving your ally enough distance to continue attacking. ** With good positioning, you can use the ability to push enemies away from your allies while diving onto their backline to disrupt them. * Casting followed by will lead to a flaming trail from where you started . * can be used to chase in or escape from any situation. ** Take note that stuns, silences, snares, knock-ups and knockback effects can hit and stop mid-flight. Beware of your enemies' capabilities to do these. ** is one of the longest dashes in-game, as such it allows going over large walls and otherwise impassable terrain. * Since patch 3.9, passes through units. If you find yourself as a laner (most likely top) putting points in this ability gives you a good harassment tool and can be used to farm easily. It may be worth maxing if you are against a ranged opponent as Shyvana has no other ranged abilities. * To perform a quick harass, hit your opponent with and run into them with , following with a to proc the mark twice, putting out good damage and extending . You can then use the prolonged speed boost granted by to escape just as you entered. * When using , try to position yourself to be able to hit as many targets as you can with your AoE abilities. * Attacking turrets, inhibitors or the nexus does not trigger the cooldown reduction for . It does, however, reset her auto-attack timer, build fury and extend the duration of . * While both hits triggered from deal on-hit effects, only the first hit is able to deal a critical strike. The second hit only deals a percentage of attack damage as damage. * kit allow her to do large amount of damage over time at close-range, but it doesn't provide her with burst capabilities. Failure to combine or land abilities together to effectively damage a target will create an opening for a period of time that your opponents can take advantage of, so be aware of your enemies' potential methods to disengage from you. Build Usages * lacks crowd control aside from the knockback from , which tends to be unwieldy and dubious in effectiveness in many cases. Movement speed slowing items are an effective source of CC. ** Both and are very powerful on , but buying both is not recommended. gives superior late-game damage and is the tried-and-true choice for utility and tankiness. * On-hit effect and attack speed items have substantial synergy with skillset. They will increase fury generation, lower the cooldown on , proc the on-hit effect from more often, and increase her overall damage output significantly. ** The attack speed and on-hit damage-effect of synergizes well with , who can also quickly accumulate the item's stacks. * is an excellent item for in the mid-game, combining a generally effective chunk of durability stats to survive combat with a good amount of free magic damage to stack with . * Items that grant attack speed and cooldown reduction are great offensive items for abilities, especially and . ** Although is more of a support item, it offers CDR, attack damage, health, life steal and an aura. ** is an excellent item for damage purposes on . Its active-effect's attack speed and movement speed help utilize her passive effects and chase, provides large amount CDR and the armor penetration. ** is an effective item for her, offering a very cost effective mix of attack speed and CDR that it grants a good deal of ability power that scales well with her and . ** is great on as it gives her most of the stats she needs: attack speed, CDR, attack damage, and movement speed. also gives tenacity which allows her to replace with other boots * While it may seem odd, will make her highly resilient to magical burst, and vastly boost the damage and because they scale with AP, but also of as it deals magical damage and the scepter aura reduces MR * is a great defensive item for . Its AoE active is very useful due to having a fairly minimal method for crowd control and her kit's plethora of area of effect abilities prefers when enemies that are close together to stay that way as long as possible. * synergizes with passive, granting you a lot of survivability at a small cost in early game. * is a great mid game item as it helps sustainability along with the unique effect that allows her to stick to her target. ** It can also be built into , which synergizes well with and considering the passive and active, and allows her to maintain a strong late game and be a formidable duelist. * and its upgrade, , can be great cost effective items for , offering attack damage, sustain with health regen and life steal along with the active and passive effect, which synergizes with , procing twice on a single target. ** and share a unique passive , so stacking / doesn't increase the splash damage. ** during will only proc the passive twice on the primary target due to an intern timer preventing it from affecting multiple targets in one attack. Jungling * is one of the fastest junglers, having great clear speed and mobility, allowing her to counter jungling exceptionally well. However, her lack of CC diminishes her early game presence and is more focused on denying the enemy jungler. * Starting items: 2 * Skill progression: → → → personal preference. * Possible Jungling orders: ** Standard: ( )→ → → ( ) → → Gank ** Gank: ( )→ → → → → ( ) Gank at any time after killing the Red Lizard if an opportunity presents itself. Recommended builds Countering * While is auto-attack reliant and is likely to build attack damage items, deals magic damage, which scales off bonus attack damage, and the on-hit effect of deals magic damage based off the target's maximum health - this gives high mixed damage that is difficult to itemize against. ** Overall, it is better to build magic resistance over health and armor to counteract her kit's magic damage, though attack speed slowing items such as and may help to lower her damage output considerably. * If you notice using her , move away from the spell path to avoid it damaging you - at full range, it will take her 1.3 seconds to reach you so you usually can hope to dodge it from a long distance. ** If you have stun, silence, snare, knock-back or knock-up abilities, use them quickly on when she casts to stop her mid-flight. * has a lot of potential for AoE damage while using . However, and strike in front of her, so splitting apart to make unable to face as much of your team at once will reduce the effectiveness of and . * Take note if fury bar is full while you are attempting to kill her. The long range of can easily allow her to go over walls even while a fair distance away from them, so avoid wasting abilities with significant cooldowns and costs on her. ** is not limited by cooldown - quickly gaining fury allows her ultimate to be ready long before yours if you misuse it. * requires fury, which is quickly gained by auto-attacking. This time period is a good opportunity to harass her from range and delay her ultimate. * shines in an extended close-combat fight over time. Use champions with many options to disengage and do your best to avoid such a fight against her. ** has no natural ways to keep you in place for her to auto-attack you. After using , she has little ability to catch up if crowd-controlled out of melee-range. Using crowd-control effects to hinder her movement during can also stop her from getting the ability to its maximum duration or damage. * provides a very large amount of bonus movement speed at the beginning of the ability, which decreases a bit in effectiveness over time. Try to avoid using skillshots against until after she casts , as the movement speed boost, especially at the ability's initial use, can allow her to easily dodge them. * tends to jungle and normally, jungle route starts at red. Thus, considering stealing her blue is a likely safe method to take experience away her early jungle and to prevent any enemies from having it. * In her dragon form, is more powerful than during her human form. ** Her passive during her ultimate is doubled, therefore it is recommended to buy armor penetration or spell penetration items. ** Keep your allies spread to avoid her and as the spells are turned into AoE spells. ** Beware overextending into tense situations to chase her in her dragon form. increases her movement speed to make catching her difficult and leaves a fiery trail that can deal significant damage if you do not avoid it. *** Following the burning trail allows you to find her easily, but you also take DoT - if you and are both fairly weakened, underestimating the DoT can firmly put the tide in her favor. * lacks any gap hard gap closers across from her ultimate, and she is highly dependent on her movement speed with to get into range into the enemy. As such, ranged top laners with good kiting mechanics such as , , , , , , and can easily zone out and can harass and farm safely in a distance. **Keep in note that is one of the few bruisers that do not use mana as a resource and can easily build life steal items such as , , and to sustain herself in lane longer, so build accordingly to counter her. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies